The Truth Beneath the Rose HP8
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: ForewordAlbus Severus, the son of Harry and Ginny, goes for the first time to Hogwarts. He will meet a special girl there. When she says her name, everyone of the family: Potter, Weasley and Lupin very surprised. She herself doesn’t know why exactly, but


**Foreword**  
Albus Severus, the son of Harry and Ginny, goes for the first time to Hogwarts. He will meet a special girl there. When she says her name, everyone of the family: Potter, Weasley and Lupin very surprised. She herself doesn't know why exactly, but she will figure it out, because the title says it: The truth is beneath the rose. Does anyone know what I mean with that? 

**Chapter 1: Who is she?**  
Albus Severus looked out of the window to the heaven, covered with stars. He was supposed to sleep, but he couldn't. Tomorrow it would be his first time of going to Hogwarts, just like his brother James. And he was deathly nervous.  
Ginny walked over the landing and heard he was awake. She opened the door and saw him, sitting near his window. "Don't you have to sleep, sweaty?" she asked him gently. "I can't mommy" Albus answered. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Ginny asked. Albus nodded as an answer. "Why sweetheart? Nothing will happen to you at Hogwarts." "What will happen as I come in Slytherin in stead of Gryffindor?" asked Albus, afraid that everyone will hate him then.   
"It doesn't matter, you stay the same Albus Severus Potter" Ginny answered his question. Albus nodded reassured.  
"Why did you call me Albus Severus?" Albus asked. Ginny sighed. "You're called after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, they both offered there life for your father" she explained. "You mean they died to save daddy?" Albus asked. "They were killed to save and rescue your father, yeah" Ginny said. "We will explain you later Albus, but now you have to go to sleep." She couldn't let to smile. Albus nodded again and pulled the blankets over one's head. Not much later, he fell asleep.

"James, Albus, Lilly, Teddy, wake up!" Harry called to his children and godson, who were still asleep. James walked down the stairs and looked tired at his father. "Why does the train have to go that early? Why can't it go on a normal time?" he asked. "Bad mood?" Lily asked cheerfully. She walked down the stairs, dressed and well. "What are you fast and cheerful?" asked James. "Yeah, finally a couple of weeks delivered from you" his sister answered sweet. James looked angry at her. Half-awakened, half-asleep, Albus came downstairs. He was dressed, but wore different socks, a pair of jeans and a wrong knotted school shirt. At the same moment, Ginny came towards them. Everyone looked to Albus and immediately started laughing. Albus looked surprised and watched where they were looking at. He became red en run upstairs to change. Harry, James and Lily went to the diner room and sat at the table, Ginny started making breakfast. Teddy was, as usual, already on the table. When everything was ready, Albus came downstairs, this time normal dressed. "So you did find the right thing, didn't you?" James teased him. "Yeah" Albus answered him. The rest of the time, everyone ate in silence.  
The Potters came to the station where the train to Hogwarts would arrive. Harry looked around and saw a pale boy, with white hair and grey eyes, standing near them. "Hello Harry" Draco Malfoy said, having his hand on a shoulder of a boy as pale as himself. "Hello Draco, is this Scorpius?" Harry asked. "Yes, it is" Draco answered proudly. "Harry!" a voice screamed suddenly. Harry looked around and saw a woman of middle-age, with a knotty bundle brown hair. Next to her walked a man with red hair, followed by two children, Hugo and Rose Weasley. The golden trio was complete.  
A handsome girl with blond hair and freckles came also towards them. It was Victoire Weasley, the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She was followed by her parents. "Victoire, not that fast" her mother called irritated. "Relax mum, I want to go to Teddy!" Victoire answered her mother, as irritated as Fleur. Why didn't her mother understood she missed her boyfriend? She thought angry. Everyone started laughing about the mother and daughter. Teddy walked forward. He didn't notice Victoire, until he bumped against her. Victoire kissed her parents quickly and went with Teddy to the train then, looking for a compartment.  
"Well, I go after them, before they do something stupid" James said. "I will help you" Hugo answered immediately. Everybody laughed. James kissed his mother and hugged his father and then he got in the train. "Bye" Hugo said and followed James. They started searching for Teddy and Victoire. "Bye mum, bye dad" Albus said. He hugged his parents and also got in the train. The others also said goodbye and started looking for a compartment.  
They couldn't find a empty compartment, but in one there only was one girl. "Hello, can we come here?" Rose asked. "Yeah sure" the girl answered. Albus looked at the girl and saw her hair was black. She has two Brown eyes, who almost looked black. Here skin was normal colored and she had a little, nice nose. "I'm Albus Severus Potter" Albus said. "I'm Rose Weasley" Rose told the girl. "I'm Nenva Snape" The girl said. Albus looked surprised at her. "Are you family from" Albus didn't finish his sentence when the door opened and James came in. James signalled him not to finish his sentence. James knew what he was going to ask and asked in Albus place. "How was your father called?" "I don't know, my father was death before I got born" Nenya said. James signalled him to come outside with him. Albus went with James outside. "She is not allowed to know who her father was" James said. "Why not?" Albus asked. "She should have been born when Severus Snape was still alive, but some spells made that her mother got her years later", James said. "Her mother don't want her to know who her father was." "How do you know?" Albus asked. "Scorpius his father knows Nenyas mother. His father told Scorpius and Scorpius told me. You have to tell Rose, Nenyas mother has a good reason for this, Scorpius told me" James said. Albus nodded and went into the compartment again, where Rose and Nenya were talking about a lot of things. 


End file.
